Martin County, Indiana
Martin County is a county located in the U.S. state of Indiana. As of 2010, the population was 10,334. The county seat is Shoals. History Martin County was formed in 1820 from Daviess and Dubois Counties. It was named for Maj. John T. Martin of Newport, Kentucky. Geography According to the 2010 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 98.63%) is land and (or 1.37%) is water. Most of the land in Martin County is owned by the US Government. About a third of the county belongs to the Naval Surface Warfare Center Crane Division, and about a quarter of the county belongs to Hoosier National Forest. Adjacent counties *Greene County (north) *Lawrence County (east) *Orange County (southeast) *Dubois County (south) *Daviess County (west) National protected area * Hoosier National Forest (part) Highways * U.S. Route 50 * U.S. Route 150 * U.S. Route 231 * State Road 450 * State Road 550 Climate and weather }} In recent years, average temperatures in Shoals have ranged from a low of in January to a high of in July, although a record low of was recorded in January 1994 and a record high of was recorded in July 1954. Average monthly precipitation ranged from in February to in May. Cities and towns *Crane (town) *Loogootee (city) *Shoals (town) Townships *Center *Halbert *Lost River *Mitcheltree *Perry *Rutherford Government The county government is a constitutional body, and is granted specific powers by the Constitution of Indiana, and by the Indiana Code. County Council: The county council is the legislative branch of the county government and controls all the spending and revenue collection in the county. Representatives are elected from county districts. The council members serve four-year terms. They are responsible for setting salaries, the annual budget, and special spending. The council also has limited authority to impose local taxes, in the form of an income and property tax that is subject to state level approval, excise taxes, and service taxes. Board of Commissioners: The executive body of the county is made of a board of commissioners. The commissioners are elected county-wide, in staggered terms, and each serves a four-year term. One of the commissioners, typically the most senior, serves as president. The commissioners are charged with executing the acts legislated by the council, collecting revenue, and managing the day-to-day functions of the county government. Court: The county maintains a small claims court that can handle some civil cases. The judge on the court is elected to a term of four years and must be a member of the Indiana Bar Association. The judge is assisted by a constable who is also elected to a four-year term. In some cases, court decisions can be appealed to the state level circuit court. County Officials: The county has several other elected offices, including sheriff, coroner, auditor, treasurer, recorder, surveyor, and circuit court clerk Each of these elected officers serves a term of four years and oversees a different part of county government. Members elected to county government positions are required to declare party affiliations and to be residents of the county. Martin County is part of Indiana's 8th congressional district; Indiana Senate district 48; and Indiana House of Representatives districts 62 and 63. Education Demographics 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 10,369 people, 4,183 households, and 2,877 families residing in the county. The population density was 31 people per square mile (12/km²). There were 4,729 housing units at an average density of 14 per square mile (5/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 98.93% White, 0.15% Black or African American, 0.12% Native American, 0.14% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.11% from other races, and 0.52% from two or more races. 0.41% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 35.4% were of American, 24.3% German, 13.0% Irish and 7.9% English ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 4,183 households out of which 31.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.50% were married couples living together, 8.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.20% were non-families. 27.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.45 and the average family size was 3.00. In the county the population was spread out with 25.20% under the age of 18, 7.40% from 18 to 24, 27.50% from 25 to 44, 25.60% from 45 to 64, and 14.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 102.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 100.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $36,411, and the median income for a family was $43,550. Males had a median income of $31,200 versus $21,732 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,054. About 8.10% of families and 11.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 13.00% of those under age 18 and 11.80% of those age 65 or over. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Martin County, Indiana References Category:Martin County, Indiana Category:Counties of Indiana Category:1820 establishments in Indiana Category:Settlements established in 1820 Category:Southwestern Indiana